WHO DO I LOVE
by angelbaby2021
Summary: It has been six years since John was born and Ricky and Amy got together when John was six months and broke up 4 months later, but not without making another baby, but Ricky winds up with Adrian and 3 years later Amy And Ricky come back together.
1. WHO DO I LOVE OVERVIEW

WHO DO I LOVE

CHAPTER 1

It has been six years since John was born, Amy and Ricky got together 6 months after John was born. Amy wanted to marry Ricky, but after 4 months of dating Ricky felt like they were moving to slow so ended things, but just one week before that Amy found out she was expecting again. Amy was distraught when her and Ricky broke up and then she started to remember how she had done Ben so she called Up Ben and they met for Lunch and 1 year later Amy and Ben started dating while Ricky and Adrian got together and just a few months after they were together Adrian discovered she was pregnant, but Ricky could never get his mind off his one true love Amy even though it had Been 3 years since they were together, but now Amy was married to Ben and had twins with Ben, but one day unexpectedly Amy runs into Ricky and she starts to relive the feelings she once had for Ricky and 7 months after their secret relationship, Amy and Ricky slept together for the first time in 3 years, 2 months later Amy discovers she is pregnant, she finally decides it is time to tell Ben the truth, but even though he knew his wife had cheated on him Ben still wanted to be married to her, the story will take everyone through the day Amy told Ben she was having Ricky's baby, the end of Ben and Amy and the re begging of Amy and Ricky.

CHAPTERS:

BEN I'M HAVING RICKY'S BABY

RICKY IM PREGNANT

RICKY I LOVE YOU

MARRY ME AMY

BEN I WANT A DIVORCE

THE LAST NIGHT WITH BEN

MOVING IN WITH RICKY

IS IT A BOY OR IS IT A GIRL?

WELCOME TO THE WORLD BABY UNDERWOOD

THE WEDDING OF AMY AND RICKY

TRUE LOVE FINALLY IS TOGETHER

WHAT HAVE BEN AND ADRIAN BEEN UP TO SINCE THEIR DIVORCE'S


	2. BEN I'M HAVING RICKY'S BABY

BEN I'M HAVING RICKY'S BABY

Amy Jeurgens–Boykavich walked down the stairs of her three bedroom house she lives in with her husband Ben. She was caressing her slightly swollen belly. Amy had just found out one week ago that she was pregnant, but there was not a chance it was her husbands, she had slept with her former lover and father of her two children Ricky Underwood. Ricky was Amy's first real love in high school besides her husband. Amy knew it was time to tell her husband. She knew that her stomach would soon tell the truth and she knew it would come better from her than seeing her growing belly and guessing it.

"Good morning my love, Ben said to his wife Amy"

"Good morning Ben."

"Are the kids up yet, she said as she felt the new life inside of her tug at her heart?"

"No, they are still sleeping."

Amy is a proud mother to John who is 6, Emily who is 5, Leo who is 3 and Josh who is 2.

"Ben can we go into the living room and talk, Amy said because she knew it was time to tell him the truth."

"Ben I know our marriage has not been perfect, but what I'm about to tell you is going to make it seem like it never happened"

"Amy, sweetie what could you do that would make me forget our marriage?"

"Ben, I'm pregnant"

BEN'S POV

I could not believe what I was hearing, my wife is pregnant. It should be the happiest time in a man's life, but our marriage has been rocky for the past few months and we have not been sleeping together so there is no way that baby can be mine. I was so angry. I could not believe the woman I had loved since we were in high school and had 2 wonderful kids with was now telling me she had cheated on me.

"Who is the father Amy?"

"I know its not me, we have not made love in 4 months, every time I ask you if you want to have sex you say I'm feeling bad or I don't want to get pregnant"

"Ben, its Ricky's baby"

"Amy, how can this be Ricky's baby, you have not seen Ricky in 3 years?"

"He came into town, he wanted to see John and Emily and we spent some time together without the kids and the love we once felt for each other just took over, I feel that love for him again"

"Amy, you married me, you promised to love, honor and respect me till death do us part and now you are telling me you don't love me and that you love Ricky"

"Ben, I'm sorry"

"Amy, I can not be here right now, I need to go for a drive to think about things"

"Ben, please don't leave me"

"I'm not leaving you, I need time to think and why would you care, you want Ricky"

"Please forgive me"

"I'm sorry Amy, I don't know if I can"

BEN'S POV

I could not believe my wife, the woman I love was now telling me she did not love me anymore, I had always known that she loved Ricky, but I knew she loved me enough to marry me and to have 2 kids with, but now I think she never knew what she wanted, we were so young and impressionable when we got married and Amy had previously been with Ricky when we got back together and she told me he called off their relationship, because things were going to fast for him, she wanted to get married and he did not. Now I know that I was just a substitute for Ricky.

AMY'S POV

I can't deny that I love my husband, but when I married him I was looking for someone to take care of me and my 2 kids. While I have been married to Ben I have started to feel something for him again, but when I saw Ricky again it was just like everything we once had started to come back and I loved him again"


	3. RICKY I'M PREGNANT

Ricky I'm Pregnant

It was a cool, crisp Saturday morning, Amy Jeurgens – Boykavich was preparing to make the call that would end her marriage to Ben Boykavich for good. Amy had slept with her high school lover and father of her first 2 kids, they had not seen each other in years and when they did they started off slowly getting back together and then they made love. Amy just recently found out she is pregnant and not by her husband. Amy's husband Ben did not take the news well that his wife had slept with someone else, but he was willing to make their marriage work for the sake of their 2 kids, but Amy knew that Ricky deserved the chance to be involved with his child.

"Good Morning Amy" Ben said to his wife

"Hey Ben" Amy, knew she was not in love with Ben and she did not want to lead him on at all.

"So what are your plans for the day?" Amy said to Ben.

"I'm taking the kids to the park; we are leaving as soon as Emily finds her bear.

"Well have fun"

After Ben left Amy knew it was time to go ahead and make the call to Ricky.

"Hello Amy"

Hey Ricky"

"Amy, I love you"

"I-I-I Love you to"

"Ricky, can you meet me for lunch in 30 minutes?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Just want to talk"

AMY'S POV

I know deep down inside me I wanted to never make that call and never see him again, but I also knew he has the right to know about his child. I knew my 3 year marriage to Ben was going to be over once Ricky knew I was expecting his child. I really do love Ben, but not the way I have always loved Ricky.

RICKY'S POV

I decided to tell Adrian that I had some work to do, even though I knew it was a Saturday I had been working a lot of them since we got married to support our family, but this time I had taken the day off to go see Amy. I decided to wear a Black dress shirt with Blue jeans; I knew Amy always loved me in blue jeans. I did not want to be late so I jumped into my car and sped off into the unknown. I wondered just what Amy wanted to see me for. I had seen her just a few times over the past 3 years. I saw Amy sometimes when I was picking up John and Emily, but she never said anything to me. Then we saw each other for the first time without any children or spouses and we just started to click again. I felt so sorry for leaving Amy when we were younger, but she forgave me and we moved on. I have loved every minute spent with Amy. I love Amy so much and maybe sometime we can be together. When I arrived I saw Amy sitting at the table, she was tapping her fingers on the table as to show me she was nervous.

"Hey Amy"

"Hey Ricky"

"Amy, are you ok?"

"Yea, I-I-I'm ok"

"You seem nervous"

"Well what I'm about to tell you will explain everything"

"R-R-R-Ricky, I'm pregnant"

"WHAT???"

"Yea, I know it was a shock to me to"

"It's a shock alright, I did not expect to have anymore kids, I just thought we would raise the children we have now and spend the rest of our lives together kid free"

"Well Ricky I am certainly not going to abort one of my children"

"Amy, I would never ask you to do that"

"This is just a shock"

"I'm working hard now to support John, Emily and Jacob and now we are adding another child to the mix"

"Ricky, I don't love Ben and I wont raise this baby with him, so if you don't want to raise this baby with me and our other children then you can just pay a little a month like now and I will be a single mom to 5"

"Amy, I don't want you to be a single mom, I love you and want to be with you"

*Amy starts crying*

"Amy, you don't have to cry"

"I am just excited about this baby, I love each and every one of my children and to be having another one just makes me feel so wonderful"

"It makes me feel good to, I love my children to"

"Ricky, you know if you want to be with me my children by Ben will be in the picture, because they will be living with me for most of the time and they will spend some time with their dad"

"With both of our incomes I'm sure we can make do"

"Are you saying you want this baby?"

"I'm saying I want you, this baby and all your kids and my kids"

"Thank you Ricky"

"Amy, will you move in with me?"

"Yes, but I need time to prepare my children for this, they can't just adjust overnight and I need time to tell Ben"

"Take all the time you need"

"Well I got to go Ricky; I am meeting Ben and the kids at the park"

"When are you going to tell Ben about you and me?"

"As soon as possible"

*Kisses Ricky*

"Bye Ricky, I love you"

"Bye Amy, I love you"

"Call me, please"

"I will, I promise"


End file.
